Moss Forts
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: This doesn't really need a summary. This is a fanfic that stresses out my Writer's Block. There's no absolute plot, just a place to write for fun. Either way, it's still kind a entertaining story. As usual, the ships are: PokeShipping, SpecialShipping, ContestShipping, OldRivalShipping, IkariShipping, SoulSilverShipping/BlackSoulShipping, LeafGreenShipping, and MangaQuestShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**yeah, I kinda know I have a bunch of stories that aren't even finished, but I was intrigued by this idea from a song. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it because I wanted to write something that makes me feel happy and motivated. I'm getting a creative flow again because I didn't really want this story to develop a plot, but more of a hobby to writing out characters. _Basically, it's kinda for stressing out._**

 **Before you say "ewwww! Oakcest," I'll be ignoring you. Gary and Green may be biologically possible of having the same blood, it's more like a selfcest from my point of view haha. Also, I'm looking at those who watched Ouran highSchool Host Club.**

* * *

"Green, wake up." A zipper was being tugged to seal a bag that a young man kneeled next to. His eyes were a dark colour and messy hair deep in auburn. Those eyes had been the same as the room's lighting. Dark, and uneasy to see. But the silence didn't seem to fit his charisma, from the other side of the cramped room. With annoyance, he surd out, "C'mon, I know you don't even sleep."

"...Fine, what is it?" That was all it took for a hard answer from Green. He looked exactly as the other teenager, but had inherited more a defining structure and growth hormones. Although, his hair had been damagingly bleached by the sun.

"We're leaving this Hell." He stated, tossing a duffle bag in the unlit room. Something that Green had preferred much more comforting than cheap lamp lighting. Mainly because the room barely had enough space for the two teenagers. If the lamp had been turned on, all there was to showcase had been two twin sized beds with sleazy sheets and firm pillows, a broken window patched by wooden boards, and a punctured ceiling. Not exactly all pretty, but it was a safe zone for both of them.

"Gary, this is an immature stunt that'll get us nowhere. Where are we suppose to even go?" The bed creaked from his shifting position.

"What? You what to be like sis and wait out your whole life to turn eighteen and hope for your fairy godmother to crash down like a shooting star?" Gary exhaled tense breathing, somehow trying make some type of gesture towards his twin.

"Either way, where will running away get us? You didn't even plan anything with me." Green snorted, facing away from the brunette. With that, the older boy just lost it and rummaged underneath the other twin bed. Salvaging decent items and clothing, he tightly packed them into a small duffel bag. From this, the other boy with sharp eyes grew amused by Gary's behavior. "Why don't you run away by _yourself_ then?"

"Because this escape isn't going to fail. If it would, _then_ I'd take the chance without you. I know we would get caught, but it's different this time." He explained, zipping up the main pocket of the bag. Even without any light in the room, Gary's eyes became nubile as Green was. "We have more than one reason to leave this place and you can make an entire list out of it."

A pair of jingling keys reverberated in the twilit room. The mattress of the bed croaked before the floorboards did itself. Green had already slipped on a pair of worn out sneakers and took the duffel bag from Gary. Even though there wasn't any moonlight, a sense of unrestricted moods were radiating from both teenagers. Carefully sneaking down the hallway of the one story building, they didn't bother to check any rooms or to even stare back at the house that they were raised in. Usually, it had been normal for them to sneak out of the house whenever no one was awake and they needed personal time to themselves. But this time, there was a goodbye to everything that the had passed. Both of them rushed out onto the sidewalk to walk into the local town that had been better than their house. It wasn't that big, only necessary businesses opened up with the many drugstores and liquor shops. By now, there would have been bums out on the street at this time. Although, Gary had taken them to a route in evasion of alcoholic odor. Pulling his sleeves up to his hands, he turned the garage's metal knob with a bobby pin inside. Obviously having more strength, the younger teenager lifted up the rest of the door to see a sleek, rouge convertible.

"Just borrowing some customer's car because they haven't gone back to get it." Gary said in a matter-of-factly tone in his voice. Green just grabbed his wrist tightly and jabbed in the blade of his shoulder.

"We don't borrow," The teenager with chromatic eyes grunted, before finishing. "We _take_."

At that, a mischievous grin sprawled over the older twin's face. They threw their bags into the backseat without a care and took the two front seats of the modern vehicle. Gary took the driver's side and started the engine.

"Smell ya later, shit place." He adjusted the mirror, taking time to feel the vibrations of exhilaration and unavailing atmosphere. There was nothing better than the feeling of freedom through getting away. Away from this place by running away in the excitement of taking and in a convertible. Within a moment, he stomped onto the gas pedal and the car took off at high speeding.

"Goodbye Hell."

 _ **O~O**_

"Gary, you've been driving for awhile now. I should take the wheel." Green lightly demanded, taking a gulp of canned soda that was purchased from a nearby gas station. His gaze averted onto the early stages of the bags forming underneath the older teenager's eyes.

"Even though you got the growth spurt, you're still my baby brother by six months. I can handle this on my own." He arrogantly squeaked, obviously a pitch forming in his voice by accident.

"You're such a chesty twat," The brunette sighed heavily in vexation, letting the wind run into the long bangs of his messy hair. "I'll drive when you talk back, then you have to sleep."

"Look, I'm the driver here _and_ -" Gary immediately paused. Muttering incoherent curses, he stuck a middle finger up at his younger sibling. Who in return, mused at the outcome of the trick. The brakes pulled the car over to a stop, with both of them stretching out.

"Take a nap for now." The younger teenager scoffed, taking the driver's side of the convertible. Meanwhile, the other just rolled his eyes and imitated a fake snore.

Back on the road, Green stared out into the distant strip of black pavement that would take them to somewhere randomly. Judging by the terrain change of pine forests to drought tolerant regions, he assumed they are out of state and going down south. He wondered what they were going to do now that they had successfully ran away to a different state where they could start new lives.

 _"I really want to go live at the redwoods, they wouldn't expect us to be in the countryside. But then, the car needs to go. And it's difficult to find a place to stay."_ Green thought, keeping his eyes on the green signs that featured the names of towns that they weren't interested in. _"If we drive fifty miles south, then we'll end up around the mountain coasts. Which would be a problem for temperature, but it doesn't exactly snow here either.. Fuck it. We'll find a place to stay, but Gary's going to have to be the stripper at least."_

Being convertible under the heating sun, it would've been normal to be seen speeding faster than most due to the invoking ideal of the image.

So of course Green had feathered the pedal a tad bit more and took the freeway, where the taken vehicle had sped at 85 miles per hour. Simple math, the younger twin knew they would get there by a rounded 5.9 minutes. Which had generally summed up to be an hour with some time to spare. Because they would go 8.5 miles every ten minutes. Despite being their school's "bad boys," these two had been known to have advancing grades ahead of the class.

Not anymore.

By running away, it had been seen as those letters sinking down the drain and building up into a sleazy community college. That didn't exactly matter to them.

No longer did their parents exist in the family.

Half an hour passed before Green took an exit to a more modern pit stop. To be exact, a plaza full of shoppers, grocery stores, and small businesses that seemed to be successful. The younger teenager found a parking spot near the entrance of the supermarket, but not too close. Mainly because someone had been sleeping in the passenger's seat and it wouldn't be a good idea for anyone see that publicly. Getting out of the car, he quickly jogged to the grocery store. Within six minutes, he held a large paper bag of take out food from the store's brand name. Not only that, but he happened to get both a water ad soda from the drinking fountain.

Shutting the car door, he opened the lid of the water and picked up a cube of ice and dropped it. Into the back collar of Gary's shirt precisely.

"What the Hell?!" The older twin screeched, receiving a few distant onlookers by his reaction. Quickly, he felt the soused sensation along the fabrics of his cotton shirt. Rubbing the palms of his hand down the shirt, he gave up and took the whole thing off. Looking back at the crease of the leather seat, he plucked out an ice cube that wasn't quite as geometric as before, but melting between his finger and thumb. Already, it had been too late for him to regain his pride when a few older woman stared in repulse, assuming he was trying to show off. Throwing a glare at his brother, he slipped his shirt back on. "Fuck you."

"You're welcome," He dropped the bag in Gary's lap, starting the engine bag up again and driving out of the plaza. "The sandwich is yours, but hands off the pasta."

"Wow, what's with these people..." The teenager with auburn hair mumbled, getting a raised eyebrow from his younger brother. "It's like meat doesn't exist to them." In his hand, he held the sub sandwich that had been labelled as some kind of peach one.

"Ah right, I remember that there's this odd thing happening. Meat has become something scarce, but the law is still being decided on serving those products or not. Eggs are acceptable for their uses— Either way, the world is getting more fucked up each day with all the technology." His older brother gave him a small glance. "Which we can't afford right away, so it's best to stay out of the city."

'So wait, you're telling me that we have a place to stay now— Are you kidding me! Where?" He had a bespeak tone, demanding answers at the same time.

"...I know this is selfish, but it's a better plan." Green sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If we stay in the countryside, we'll be least likely found and live off instead of the city. The car has to go, but I'll prefer walking as usual. We never really did have a car, so it's okay. As for the location, I wanted to go to the redwoods and northern beaches."

"Nice to know you care about my opinion," Before the younger brother could give him a frustrating lecture, he opened him mouth again. "...and our safety."

"Gary."

"Yeah?"

"I can't exactly remember what the other surname is in our family. We need our last names and I don't want the ones that came from those things. Do you remember the other surname that was on one of their driver's licenses?"

"I think it was... _Oak_."

"That's our new surname. Green and Gary Oak."

"Hey Green?"

"What is it?"

"If we were able to make enough money, could you get our names to legally Oak?"

"Sure, I never liked our old last name before."

* * *

 **hallo everyone =w= I hoped you liked the first chapter, it was fun to write Green and Gary's interaction in a serious situation. As for the chapter's plot itself, it's my excuse to saying that they don't have parents and I picture them to be running away from their parents instead of them being you know...**

 **Either way, this story has my own kind of AU that won't be explained because I wrote this one day from Writer's Block. Also, each chapter is going to be based off a song that I randomly listened to recently or stumbled upon. For this chapter, it had been "We Are Young" By 3OH!3 That song has a good beat that makes me wanna do footstep dancing.**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so like this is the second chapter and yeah... Anyways, there will be characters from different shows featured in here, but you don't need read them! I don't want to ruin the story for you guys! If you want, feel free to skip these characters. I just mainly added them in because they really remind me of the Pokespe and Pokeani Cast. That's all. :3**

 **If you're familiar with these characters, then let me have your Skype. Bonus if you ship my favorite ships! ;w; So here are the extra ships that'll be featured: Seigure, Choxsa, and GenBeni from Tenkai Knights. Lil' Roggles, Spit Jay, and Jack Crys from Wild Grinders. (please don't judge me for watching this show, it's pretty good and the studio members are actually okay with the gay). OuO**

* * *

Morning fog went adrift amongst the tall, dense redwoods. Most would assume the mountain being more exposed to direct sunlight, but mornings and evenings had always been drown under white mist. And most people would be doing daily morning rituals.

Unlike the Oak brothers, who had awoken from sneaking into a bar. And Green Oak having to deal with his older brother who was using his charm on a female worker. It had been an internal conflict, he could not have his reputation ruin by pulling away the older teenager. However, it would be useful to learn a bit of information or help from a local. So there stood Green Oak by one of the stools as the grey lighting filled the room of quiet.

Last night, they had to hide the car and find a place to stay for that night. Possibly for free. Upon this, an anti-prideful plan developed where the older teenager ended up to dress as some drag queen and Green would be a horny boyfriend. That plan surprisingly worked out quite well and they ended up with a room for that night. Although, the fact that somebody might assume that Green would've been some player from then on. Or maybe someone asked if the drag queen got some male surgery. Either way, no words had been spoken any further when they managed to sneak their bags into the room.

Just as Gary seemed to get off track in getting advice or decent help, the bleached brunette had to step in. Seeing that Gary's younger had a more physical built, she brushed past the older boy to talk to what seemed like the "real man." Ignoring the woman's undignified behavior, Green was able to talk about the work they could find at the place. Due to their legal ages, they weren't exactly allowed to work at the bar and the pair of twins hightailed out of the bar before further details.

Out of the bar's sight, they began walking among the local shops that seemed old fashion and out-of-date. Modern date to be exact. There were vintage and boho chic styles everywhere and their worn out clothes didn't look out of place within the atmosphere.

"First thing we have to find is work." Green explained in a nagging tone towards his older brother. "You can use condoms later."

"You know what else we have to do also? We haven't had any breakfast and what— It's like eight." Gary said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine, I guess we could at least stop by somewhere." Green let out an annoyed groan, still walking. "But we have to be careful with our saved money, it's only under a thousand." The other twin mocked his younger brother, before treading his heels at the small cafe in front of them. The building had been a dainty white colour, with a glass door stained to a glossy red. As for the window's sign, it read _"Double Cherry Café."_

Both of them looked at each other before pushing away the double doors and not explaining the style of the cafe. The floors were shining of a black gloss tile, the walls were utterly purest to white with charming designs of sweets painted in a solid rose colour. As for the decorations and furnishings, everything seemed have a theme of checkers, as the game. Bar stools were pattern from black leather to a bright red, the booths were the same, except the square tables were opaque in white and adorned with red, black, and white roses. As for the rest of the counters and small bits of detail, they kept a good rhythm in what should be one of the colors. Counters were polished to an ebony colour, eating and drinking utensils were respectively red, and white displays were out to showcase the delicacies of sweets and pastries.

"Is this place open or what?" Gary tapped his foot on the black tiles of the flooring, while Green observed the aspects of the cafe. From what he had read and seen from past experience, most cafes would use pastel colouring and delicate set of welcoming tints. This cafe may have lacked lighter colours, but it had a certain type of welcome to its atmosphere.

"Of course we're open! Just take a seat anywhere! But I'm not sure if you guys want an order to go." A cheery voice appeared from the back, out of sight. Listening to the voice with awkwardness, Green pulled his older brother to a booth of the monochromatic themes with the bright red colour. Both had been twiddling with their thumbs and rethought to the idea of saying that they would've preferred take out.

"Good morning," Before they even took notice beforehand, two boys about their age were walking over the customers. Just like the entire café, they served to be butlers with uniforms of black, white and red. And even their uniform's material seemed to be made from velvet and cashmere cotton. One had been taller with pale skin, his raven bangs swept to the right side of his face, covering the eye. The teenager with brown almond eyes wasn't smiling as much as the other boy, but seemed to have a more aesthetic quality. On the other hand, there was a boy who seemed to play the exact opposite of his appearance. His olive skin glowed, as did his rounded, lavender eyes. Obviously, he had a more better built, but remained short. Being a redhead, he had also inherited dark brown hair fading to the back of his neck. "My name is Guren and the taller boy is Emo Crys."

Despite being the mature, young adult of the Oak twins, Green could help but choke at the other boy that entirely filled the description of his name. Meanwhile, his older brother was trying his best to avoid laughing in the quiet café.

"Pardon me, but I recommend handing out the menus next time." A voice slipped in, it wasn't exactly too masculine, but more of a charming depth. Properly walking down to the occupied booth, there was another teenager who seemed the same as Emo Crys. However, his duckbutt hair had been a gradient of golden auburn that also covered his right eye, revealing his left eye to be sharp with cerise irises. Although, he seemed quite tall for his age when he finally reached the table. A mature, temperament look plastered on his face when he swiftly handed out the menus to them.

"Sorry about that Gen, it's that there's usually no one around at his time. Especially on Sunday morning." Guren quickly apologized, with Emo Crys being more casual about his mistake. Turning to the twins, the redhead apologized to them too and he left with the black haired teenager. Both teenagers stared at each other's eyes in agreement to not gossip in a quiet place like this or the employees would here. Once opening up the menu, the entire pages were filled with artwork prints of desserts and many names of sweet tooth dishes.

" _Holy_ _shit_ , is there a page just for each flavour," Gary was flipping through the entire menu that didn't know when to stop with the sugar.

"Relax, just get something that's familiar with breakfast or something. For example, a muffin or a sweetened bread. Or do you need me to order for both of us?" Green placed the menu down on the cool table surface.

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle looking at another page," He replied, closing his menu and leaning against the table. On cue, the two same butlers appeared right before them again, ready to take their orders.

"Are you ready for us to take your orders? Any drinks?" Emo said with a slight desultory concupiscence hinted in his tone. Both of them seemed to be like the exact image of cosplay butlers, but that didn't really get it into Green's head.

"Two hot chocolates, one without whipped cream. A sea salt caramel muffin and glazed scones please." Both of them didn't really have the need to take out a note pad, so they went stalking off into the back. Looking at his twin, Gary had already seemed to be thinking hard.

"If there's a library nearby, then I'd probably be able to do a bit of research around this area. I still want to be able to go to college, after this year. We're going to have to enroll soon because it's already July and almost August." He pondered, tapping his fingers on the table. "Who knows, maybe we can find a way to rent out a place on there too."

"Maybe, but getting work would be a priority. We could get a laptop and some useful stuff. I don't think sleeping outside is that bad." The brunette explained, with his personal thoughts of sleeping with the wolves. "Better than that crap room." The older teenager nodded in agreement to this, in truth.

Again, like magic, the waiters— Well, butlers were at their table serving out the freshly baked sweets for them. Two white mugs were filled to the brim with rich chocolate and one of them being given a tier of whipped cream. Two plates that displayed a large muffin and half a dozen of orange scone. Gary went for the one of the scones with both twins saying a "Thank you."

"Sorry, if it sounds like eavesdropping, but I heard you two were looking for a part time job." The taller boy blew a strand of dark flimsy hair from his face. Carefully his thin eyes scanned the two before continuing. "But there's a few rules you'll have to obey." The smaller teenager glanced at him with a look of worry, his violet eyes telling him to stop. " _That is_ , if Soul approves of you two, so stay here awhile and she'll be seeing you." With that, a swivel of the heel took him back to the kitchen, with a hushing Guren following. The Oak twins looked at each other in distant confusion from that conversation, but seemed to settle in on the idea of trying it out.

Moments passed after they paid their check, but they remained seated and awaiting for the call. Being bothered by the fact that no one even showed up to shoo them away, he assumed they were just being punked and he got up from his seat. Gary was about to do so too, except he pulled Green's wrist back from seeing a girl walk up from behind the counter. Her appearance was more of a maid crossing with a butler or more like a butler in her own style. She had the white shirt and dark red vest, but her bottom attire had been a hoop skirt that went above her knees to reveal a pair of white stockings that had black cuffs. Her round eyes were hazel, and her hair had been just like the six foot teenager; odd. Chestnut hair had been tied into pigtails that were curling halfway and bending the rules of gravity.

"Are you Soul?" Gary inquired, noticing a pack of male employees following behind her.

"Yup! I heard that Emo heard you guys looking for a job soon." She answered, her red flats shifting on the floor.

"And why are you interested in hiring us? Especially when we haven't been seen before?" The younger Oak didn't face her, asking this question.

"Maybe you should take a seat, and I'll explain." With a sigh, Green pulled his arm away from his older brother's grip and took a seat back down. Only to realize the girl he hadn't been facing was rather charming and cute in his eyes suddenly. Shaking off the trance, the brunette awaited for her to answer his questions. Keeping her promise, she had done so, "You've read our shop name out there, right?" He nodded. "Well, it means we like to keep many things in a pair or as a duo. As you can see, these boys next to me are like doubles in their appearance and style." There was a new face that totaled up to four male employees. He wore a solid red cap and his eyes were olive, but he seemed to be shorter than Emo and slightly taller than Guren. A friendly vibe came from him that was quite plain to see. Right then and there, Green observed what she had said before.

"Funny that I didn't realize it, until now. Each duo contains a kinder person who's short and represents the red and white colors of this café by how social they seem to appeal. The other, is more antisocial and keeps to themselves." The kelly eyed teenager explained, before an awkward since washed over everyone.

" _...Whoa_ , I was just implying that we had cute kid and quiet teenager!"" She slightly giggled along with the teenager in the cap. After letting the silliness out, she finally gave both twins and sheepish smile. "But you're really smart. Are you going to a good college?"

"Gary is, but I'm _not_ interested in schooling about stuff that won't be useful when I grow up." He pointed to the older Oak.

"That's pretty cool," She cheered quietly, before looking at both of them again. "Anyways, you two seem like a good duo for our café. One is the wild child that wishes for education, and the other is smarty pants, that doesn't have any future plans. I kinda like that kind of vibe from you two. What're your names?"

"Green Oak." He said, without no further comment.

"Gary Oak." The other boy said, evincing eyes that were more excited. "Also, I'm the older one." From that, a foot underneath the table kicked Gary in the shin.

"That's even better! You two can start working today! But first, let me introduce you to my kin," Soul happily walked over to each boy. "The boy here is Robert, but he prefers Lil' Rob. He's the one who bakes everything here."

"Hey," He smiled. Before she moved on to the tallest boy.

"That's Gen. He's like my personal assistant and helps around a lot." The teenager with red eyes didn't say anything, but he took notice of the twins through the glint in his crimson eyes. Moving on, she went to the redhead and moody teenager. "The redhead's Guren and Emo Crys is obviously the emo."

"Nice to meet you," Guren nodded, with a good aura. Meanwhile, the other boy wasn't as social, bu tried.

" _Uh..._ What he said." Emo pointed to the lavender eyed teenager next to him. Although Green, nor Gary had any connections to that teenager, they had the urge to facepalm.

 _ **O~O**_

"Alright, we found work. Now we have to discuss sleeping outside or sneaking into a bar again." Gary complained with very much sarcasm in his voice. It had already been a full day, since they Oak twins were hired that morning. Already had they been given work to do, but weren't given the privilege to actually be waiters or work with the customers due to last minute circumstances.

Twilight had fallen early in the mountain's summer skies. Lavender started turning into the rich midnight that would have a blanket of dotting stars. Further in the dense trees and redwoods, the mist from the morning had come back to tuck the mountains in its fog. Earlier, the day had been busy with heat and sunshine. Customers were inside and outside constantly with the teamwork of five adult youths. For now, most had decided to return to their houses or to the city and left the café in pleasant solitude.

Closing up, Gary had already started turning the "Open" sign to the other side. Just then, a person came rushing up the sidewalk in front of the clear double doors. Immediately, Gary's immaturity got the best of him and he quickly turned the sign and smirked at the stranger. His hair was kelly green and cut with choppy bangs to a modern style. His blazer was teal and zipped up to the collar, probably indicating the temperature outside. Seeing the brunette's attitude, his knuckles thumped against the red tinted glass, with much annoyance found in his green eyes.

"Hey, there's this guy with green hair trying to get in, but we're closed." Gary called out, awaiting an answer.

"What kind of hair style?" Gen's voice asked, "Pretty boy or grass?"

"Both, _right?_ " A sigh came from the back and Gen strode out quickly to see the stranger. He gave a quick glance at Gary, before letting the boy in.

"Thanks Gen," He puffed out, unzipping his blazer, but turning to look at the new employee. "Now, who's this?"

"Drew!" Soul's voice echoed out from the kitchen and she went up to the counter. Having manners, he brushed off the older Oak and took a seat on one of the swiveling bar stools. He wore a cashmere turtleneck and leaned against the counter.

"Would you mind asking me who's the new employee?" He asked with slight amusement in his voice.

"Oh, that's Gary. He and his twin brother are working here now." She gestured at him.

"They must be very alike for you to hire that quickly. Maybe even more easily." He slightly laughed with monotone. Pausing, he didn't want to continue the subject in realization from a text on his phone. Sighing, he slipped it back into his pockets. "So, how are you and the boys doing?"

"Great! It's always fun to be with them!" She replied happily, joining in more on the conversation. Meanwhile, Gen ushered Gary back into the kitchen to leave the two in their conversation. "I'm guessing you haven't found a roommate for your vacation house."

"You can really read my texts upside down," He muttered in annoyance, perhaps gritting his teeth. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled. "But yeah, my dad's going to take away all my shit because I was suppose to make friends. Kinda hard to do that when you're busy with art showcase hosting."

"I wish I would move in with you, but I want to stay with these boys. They're really close to me sometimes. Maybe you should take a day off, Emo would love to host an art showcase. Even if it's for a day. I'll get you meet some really nice people." She offered with a content tone. Although, she scanned the room around her to check if anyone was there before she gestured Drew to get close. Whispering, she said, "A little raven also told me that Gary and his brother were new here and looking for a place to stay. They're very trustworthy, so you don't have to worry about them being rude. Well, maybe Gary is someone to look out for, but his brother knows how to keep a leash on his older brother."

"So wait, you're saying that I should take in two guys that I don't even know. But you've met them for a day and trust them that easily?" He backed away to sit up more properly. But a sly smile danced on his facial expression. "Gary seems trusting and intriguing from my eyes. But the other twin seems like he's going to dull out my life."

" _Please_ Drew! They just need a place to crash and you know how I feel about people like them!" Soul pouted, with a puppy dog tone in her voice.

" _Fine!_ " He pleaded her to stop with the adoring expression, before saying a few more things. "But it's only because they are bums!" From that sentence, they both started giggling a bit and the brunette lead him to the back.

"You'll have to talk to Green because he's the one who makes decisions for the both of them. It's kinda funny to see that the younger twin's brawny and mature that cares about the older sibling." She explained to the teenager that slung his blazer over his shoulder.

"You've really found quite an interesting pair of twins. Are they like your boys?" Drew asked in amusement. "I don't want them messing with my house."

"Nah, they're just brothers that appeared here for a reason." Pausing for a moment, she closed her eyes and set herself in a enamour. "I can feel it."

"Care to tell?"

"Care to mind your own business?"

* * *

 **Yeah, I wrote the second chapter! It was quite fun to be able to write the scenery of the cafe because writing sceneries and how places are designed are usually what makes me happy to write. As for the song in this chapter, I was pretty much jumping many of them. But I kinda feel like this chapter reminded me of "Better Than I Know Myself" By Adam Lambert. (it's the beat and mood that really gets me to remind me of the chapter).**

 **Because and May and Leaf haven't appeared yet, maybe there'll be some ArroganceShipping... =w='**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh! Look the third Chapter! :3c**

 **I hope I still have some readers after adding in a few characters that you guys aren't too familiar with. I'll explain why I added them in after this Chapter. For now, I'll be writing on PMS haha... (if you know someone who has it, don't ever dare fuck with them I. am. Not. Fucking. Kidding. it's Hell for them already and my body pretty much hates me by making me ughhhhhhhh). D:**

 **so like don't be surprised when I reference something that's relating to my situation haha =w='**

* * *

Mornings where Monday is your day off from work seemed to be pleasant. Especially when the Oak twins were staying over at someone's place than some crappy room in poor conditions. The downside had been to be awoken by the getting paid a visit from their boss.

And company of four other males.

One in particular ripping the sheets away from the laziness of a no work Monday.

"C'mon, just strip down. I need to take your measurements for your uniforms!" A bang was pounding on the door that both Oak twins were staying at. They both locked the door as Emo Crys tried to take their body measurements for their café uniforms. In the meanwhile, everyone else seemed to be enjoying a pleasant breakfast of french toast with eggs and bacon.

"Kinda strange that they're not willing to take their clothes off..." Soul sweatdropped at the teenager banging on the door. Although, the other boys seemed to yell out their experience and advice.

"Dude, we all did it. It's easy to take off your clothes!" Lil' Rob called out from the counter.

"Soul, maybe we should take this matter to our own hands." Gen suggested, with her nodding in agreement. She strode over to the door with both the tall teenager and red capped boy. Emo Crys seemed to back off, as she knocked the door and talked to them. As soon as they opened the door, all three boys went in and Soul just walked back to the breakfast counter with Drew and Guren.

"This _has_ to be the best shit I've seen so far." Drew snorted before sipping his glass of orange juice. Although, this seemed to create a jinx when Gary ran out of the room and into the living room half naked. "...And it just got better." He smirked, clinking the glass down on the table to eat his breakfast. The trio at the table watched in amusement as the pale teenager pounced on the boy that tripped over the couch. Indeed it had been a good show to see a struggling boy underneath a weaker looking teenager. Meanwhile, Green came out of the room to see the scene before him and couldn't help but watch in delectation.

"Why is it necessary for you to allow a teenager to demand for body measurements?" Was the only thing that came from Green's mouth.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Guren acquitted, receiving a concerning look from viridity eyes.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't used to the homosexual behavior from these boys." At that point, the masculine teenager wished he could be drinking the fruit juice to spit into Drew's face. "Well, only one of them is straight and that's Emo **—** Actually, none of them are full-on gays, but more bi. Except Gen, he won't tell me anything." At first, Drew assumed Green remain stoic at his aura. Double taking that, he soon realized that he was actually more speechless. "Relax, none of them like to get into pants like yours."

"Where's the shower." The younger Oak said in a more demanding tone, wanting to not witness the sight of his brother being tackled. Even if it had been amusing to watch.

"Left door at the end of the hall. If you want, you can take some spare clothes from the hallway closet. Wouldn't want to look at your worst when we all go out." Drew answered, shifting his gaze to pay attention to his previous conversation. "You're dropping them back off at your place, right?" Soul nodded, with an annoyed Gary and successful Emo Crys in the background.

"Isn't _that_ even considered sexual assault?" Was the only thing the brunette could heavily breath out each word.

"I **doubt** he'd with screw with you, Emo's straight. Plus, there's nothing wrong with a dude seeing a dude." The kelly haired teenager corrected Gary on the term, but the older Oak wished he could've shoved a spatula up his butt. "Anyways, your bro's in the downstairs shower, you can take a shower upstairs in the other bathroom. After breakfast, you guys will be going with us into town to run some errands and meet some people."

"You mountain residents are definitely strange," Gary managed to say.

"Well, why are you the one wearing boxers and sleeping so late? The sun's out for crying out loud!" He argued, leaving the other boy to give warning gestures at him, backing away from the breakfast counter.

After eating breakfast, both parties went off to do their own business. The group of boys that accompanied Soul had drove in a jeep to who knows where, while Soul and the Oak twins all went in Drew's convertible. Down the road, there was mass amounts of tree shades from the tall redwoods and they passed by small creeks, until they reached the antimonial bridge and soon realized that would be leading them into the nearest town.

Just like what they had seen in their local one, everything had this fading type of vintage charm. But this part of the town had a more coastal vibe. Perhaps even a bit more modern with the abundance of stores. Their first stop had been to immediately grab some clothes for the teenagers that were obviously wearing clothing from yesterday. Although, it had been a bonus for them because they had appealing physicals already.

"My car, my rules." Drew commanded, as everyone got out of the car to enter the small shop that was slowly letting in customers. The displaying windows showed mannequins wearing the trendy boho chic styles of simple tank tops and loose fitting jeans that were faded and tie dyed.

"Alright, but I'm not going to look like some hipster from this store." Gary mumbled, getting elbowed by his younger brother. They all entered the shop to see circular racks everywhere full of trending styles or clearance sale clothes. Expectantly, someone knew Drew and she rushed over to his party of brunettes. Her tied hair was dark blue, but same coloured eyes were shining bright in the sunlit shop. Being an employee, her outfit couldn't express herself much, but she had on a pair of pinkish hiking boots, sunny hair clips, and a double-beaded bracelet.

"Dane!" Soul blocked Drew in order to receive the first hug from her. The brunette tightly hugged the bluenette, until Drew told her that she need to talk to him for a second. On the other hand, Gary seemed to have wandered off without his twin's notice.

"Hey there Dawn, how's work going?" He asked politely as due to manners.

"Same old, same old." She tilted her head in a bored expression. "And I see a new face with you guys too."

"Yeah, they're new and my new roommates." He replied.

"Really? But how long have you known them? Who are they?" Within all of this, Soul didn't really focus on the questions at hand. Alternatively to an affectionate hug, she slung her arms around the slope of Dawn's neck and just started cuddling her. To Green's reaction, he tried to not let her actions bother him.

"Under twenty-four hours and they wouldn't strip this morning. The taller one next to me is the younger one." At that, Dawn's eyes widened for a moment at seeing the twin who had hit puberty quite early or just grew up with more adult-like features.

"Well then, hi! My name's Dawn!" She held up a waving motion with her hand. Though, her expression changed to a baffled look. "Wait, they're working for you?"

"Yeah, they were twins." The hazel eyed girl dreamily clung onto Dawn, who seemed to be used her.

"Where's the other?" Right then, Green's exact copy walked in on their group conversation.

"Speak of the _Devil_ ," He refused the urge to say literally, because Gary had indeed come from Hell in his eyes.

"I thought we were looking for clothes, Drew. What happened?" Gary asked in irritation.

"Careful Drew, don't let anyone start attaching to you." From that comment, Drew turned away his rosy side that only she seemed to catch. At that, Dawn let out a light laugh, "Hey, you always used to say that to me! I deserve some revenge too!" Though, she turned to face the twins and carefully noticed their aspects. "So, what're your names?"

"I''m Gary, and the younger brother is Green Oak." He boasted on the terms of calling his twin the younger one.

"How are you the younger one, though?" She asked. "Not by any offense to your appearance."

"I was born in spring, he was born all the way in November." Gary explained, but turned to Drew. "Who's this?'

"Dawn." Green flicked his older twin's shoulder. The bluenette observed both of their bickering behavior, until Drew hinted her that work needed to be done. Suddenly, she came to a realization of this when her blue eyes fell on the articles of clothing they wore. Being more of a commotion to the shop's customers, Dawn pulled away Gary after telling Soul she was at work.

Minutes later, out the dressing room, Gary Oak had been "modeling" his new attire. A dark, polo shirt with matching knot wristbands, bootcut capris, and hiking boots that reached past his ankles. From his nature, he enjoyed showing off the new outfit for his style.

"That's some good work there, Dawn." Drew detected her abilities to fashion with a nod.

"Thanks Drew," She replied and went to see Green shifting his worn out sneakers around. "You're next Green, let's go look for some clothes." Soul tagged along with them because she didn't have much else to do when waiting for Gary to try on an outfit. Leaving Gary and Drew on ice.

"With you and your brother being my new roommates and all, I'm suppose to get to know you guys at least." The kelly haired teenager broke the ice, looking at Gary. "How'd you get here anyways? I've never seen people with clothes like that around here."

"Green and I..." Gary mumbled, trailing it off. But he bit his lip in a discernment manner. "Hey, why are you asking me about us? Don't we have a right to question you these things? Like, why are you helping us? Why is Soul helping us?"

"It's called having _power_ — I mean a heart! We just do these things because it's good to help out others. And..." His gaze went stare into dusky eyes at the teenager in front of him. "...to get close to them too."

"Right..." Gary retorted, backing away from the other boy. "If there's one thing you should know, it's that Green and I don't care about those kinds of things. What matters to us, is the goal. _Only that_."

"Your sense of adventure sucks then," Drew blew away a lock of his hair.

"If it does, then you should know that we're both running away." With the cat out of the bag, he quickly paused. The divert expression plastered in Drew's eyes. "Fine, you found out. But Green and I aren't going back. That's our goal right _now_."

"Relax, I wouldn't ever want to send you guys to wherever you were in the first place." He smirked back at the brunette's flummoxed reaction. "But I want to ask you something else; Now that you've completed that major goal, what's your next big step?"

Silence seemed to have hidden Gary's eyes underneath his long, messy bangs. Five minutes passed before he answered, "For once, I've been stumped on a question. I _seriously_ don't know."

"Sometimes, it's better to have a side quest," Drew said with an inscrutable voice, thumbing his clothed collarbone. "You'll find new goals afterwards."

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer why that's a purpose to help us when we're like street rats." He used razzing tone of disgust to reflect how tired he had been.

"Trust me," Green eyes adverted his stare to face Gary. "You and your brother are nothing compared to street rats. But that's how only I can see so far."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a chill pill when you find out." From hearing this, the brunette felt discourtesy and elbowed Drew without warning. He took the hit and groaned out, kneading his chest with the palm of his hand.

"That's what you get for telling _this_ Oak to take a chill pill."

 ** _O~O_**

Outside, Drew and Gary had already been in the car and awaiting for the rest of their party to leave the shop. Stepping out, both Soul and Green strode their way ver to the vehicle. The younger Oak's outfit had been a thin, black sweater underneath a hunter vest. His lower boy having a belted pair of khakis and sporting shoes. They both hopped into the car, but Drew didn't start the engine right away.

"What's the hold up?" Gary called out, playfully threatening to prop his feet against the driver's seat.

"We're bringing Dane, so quit complaining." Soul answered in an abrasive tone that made both Oak brothers stare at each other from the corner of their eyes and back into opposite directions. To them, it was quite unexpected, while the teenage driver expressed mirth from everyone's reactions.

After five more minutes of being out in the noon's sunlight, Dawn finally got out of the store in a more expressing vesture of herself. A grey jean mircomini above darkwashed, clean socks. And a blushed, boat neck ¾ sleeve shirt nether of a cloudy singlet.

"That was pretty faster than usual," Drew complimented, but the two brothers seemed to stare deadpan at him.

"Thanks, but it's just that I was able to find an empty dressing room for myself. It's such a pain to work in a busy store around here. All these tourists trying to find tacky souvenirs." Her expression going repulsive at the remembrance of Monday work. Being civilized, Green scooted over to Gary's side for her to take his seat. After checking if everyone buckled their seat belts and checking the mirrors, they took off on their drive down the breezy roads. On their drive, they were driving down to a lower elevation and being encompassed by less humidity and more salty air.

"Dawn, do you have any tampons?" Drew unexpectedly asked all of a sudden, ruining the pleasant atmosphere and leaving the Oak twin's faces to look impassively disturbed by the question.

"...And I'm guessing I know which restaurant we're going to," She actually dug through her purse and managed to find a few of the plastic containers, handing them off to the driver. "She's really going to hate you for this." He acknowledged that comment by facing his head in the wind's direction.

"Well, I don't exactly know when it happens to her, so I'm not some kind of stalker. I can just see her personality perfectly." The teenager said in mock offense. Even with this, Gary and Green mentally felt as if they were part of of some sick reality TV show. Although, they weren't.

They ran away from abusive parents. Fate had taken them to this place and these people. None of them knows what's going to happen next now.

* * *

 **Ayyyyyy... I bet you'll never figure out who's our next character appearance! (haha, it's kinda obvious =w='). Anyways, I'm gonna wrap up the chapter here and write the next one. Today, I just finished baking marble muffins! :3c Photos are on my Tumblr in my "Food" Tag or "DINO's Amateur Baking" Tag.**

 **As for the characters from Tenkai Knights and Wild Grinders, they'll serve a purpose for my plot. So don't too awkward about them, you'll get use to them eventually. As I said, I'm going to explain why I wanted them there in the first place:**

 **They're equivalent to the Pokespe and Pokeani trinity Ships. (I know that Soul isn't exactly part of the Pokespe World, but it makes sense in this situation).**

 **Seigure and Lil' Roggles are similar ships with similar characteristic to SoulSilver and Poke. You have your dense, happy kid who's all heroic. (Ash, Soul, Guren, and Lil' Rob). Then you have the other person who's too afraid to admit their feelings for them *COUGH*TSUNDERESILVER*COUGH* Anyways, Guren and Lil' Rob both have best friends that they're really attached to and from there it be "Homosexuals." Especially because like Misty, Ceylan is scared of ruining his friendship with his best friend. So does Lil' Roggles, Goggles is Lil' Rob's bestfriend and oh fuck it's hard not to ship them.**

 **Choxsa and Spit Jay kinda have similarities to Special and Contest. Like Contest, you have this popular/prideful boy who's obviously has one true love. Chooki relates more to Drew because he's head-over-heels for Toxsa, while Jay Jay seems to take Red's side and he's not very noticeable of Spitball (he and and Spitball are really good friends and they don't fight haha, so their character is difficult to understand). Meanwhile, you have the much shorter and quick tempered unpopular girl (boy in Toxsa's case). Both Toxsa and May seem to have quite a few traits that fill in gaps; They love eating, very short tempered, and obviously meant for that popular boy. Again, Spitball's character doesn't reveal too much, but that relates to yellow because she's canonically made up by Kusaka's imagination and never really came from a game counterpart. Also, they both speak Spanish. :P**

 **GenBeni and Jack Crys all fall down to OldRival and Ikari because like... they're all dating emos. That's my only excuse haha... But most would wonder why I'd put Jack Knife with a group of Ke$ha girls. If you've listened to the song, "Timber," Jack Knife is a lumberjack and it pretty much makes sense that he and Beni make this odd duo (they're like Aphrodite and Hephaestus). As for their relationships similarities, it's quite rebelloius against Ikari and Oldrival. Beni is actually your rebellious bad boy (but she's a girl haha). ANd Gen is a preppy student that would rather fuck with Emo (im not kidding, it's kinda true). As for Jack Knife, he is absolutely in love with Emo and tries to get his attention. However, Emo Crys is more interested in girls and doesn't pay attention to Jack knife. (im looking at those who ship Emo with Flipz).**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for not updating in awhile, but I suddenly started getting less motivation at the moment to write. :C**

 **even there was lack of Motivation for the A/N**

 **Song: Starstruck**

 **Artist 3OH!3**

* * *

Pulling over to the exit, the convertible drove down the slant road to a flat surface fenced up. Mainly because it stopped to an edge where it only met the air, ad down below was the brown sugar, sandy beach. Although, there had been a sign that warned about the tides at certain times. To the left side of the leveled opencast, was a large restaurant with a strip of concrete edge for outdoor tables. With the time being lunch, there had already been packed cars in the limited parking lot. Luckily, for Drew's party, they managed to find one that someone was about to get out of the parking lot.

"What's with the tampons? You actually have a wife or something," Gary sniggered, seeing the plastic sticks poking out from the driver's pocket. The kelly haired teenager just mumbled something before stalking off with everyone else. " _Sheesh_ , maybe _you_ do have some kind of PMS going on."

Inside, the place was already full of wealthy vacationers and traveling families, or locals. The tables and walls were themed to be weathered drift wood, but the window facing out towards the beach's direction was an absolute wall.

Walking through the double doors, they patiently awaited the front host who would lead them to their table. After a short period of time, the were already walking to their table. Obviously, the table was of filled more than halfway, leaving four empty seats.

"Why are we in a group table?" Gary snorted, trying to bring up a small conversation.

"Well, I'd thought because we're eating out I'd like to invite my group of workers over. But it's because one of our friends declined on going here. He says he's too busy for us." Soul sighed, shrugging it off. However, she seemed to go unfazed and started leaning on Dawn. Gary simply made a face, but Green decided to step o his foot under the table. Even Drew caught him and started bringing up a conversation.

"Well, you guys don't seem to be from the South cities around here." He mentioned slowly, but his mouth went silent suddenly. Perhaps by the fact that a waitress was walking up towards them. The teenager made a clicking noise, while everyone seemed to have "backed off."

"Welcome to the Conch Cafe— And _hello_ constant guest." The waitress was the same age as everyone at the table, but had a more mature appeal by her appearance. He light brown hair was short a separated into two at the front. She wore a red workers' bandanna that left her bangs untuck as her shirt did. The brunette's eyes were deep in a blue colour and seemed to be slightly knitted in an irritated expression.

"Is it that time of month again, June?" He smirked, but the joke had gone way too far and she purposely dropped her pen.

"Why yes, it must be the month where you have a daily visit here." The girl tried to avoid cringing in her voice. Within all of this, Green seemed bemused at their wordplay, but stayed out of it. On the other hand, Gary was much pleased by the interactions.

"Oh wow, Drew." He began saying in mock innocence. They were both surprised to her the older Oak and turned to look at him. "I never realized you _were_ taken. Especially by a maid that looks as if she deserves to work for you."

It didn't take longer before both faces turned red. The waitress silent because his face was new, but Drew was about to already knock him out. Although, an alternative rose and Gary simply grabbed a layer of napkins to stuff into his brother's mouth.

"I deeply apologize for him. Our parents said were both mistakes anyways." He had a grip on Gary, who was struggling to say something. "Obviously, he was the bigger mistake."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize—" At this, Dawn also seemed to be in a shock of state from his words. Soul and Drew remained unfazed, but their eyes were perking at the two of them.

"It's fine," Green's eyes squinted at her name tag for a second. "May."

"Um... I'm sorry for rushing in like that! I'll make the drinks free for you guys today." May apologetically said, but her eyes suddenly went to glare daggers at the kelly haired teenager. However, she seemed to force herself to focus on her job and smiled back at everyone else. "Hi! My name's May and I'll be serving as your waitress today! Are you guys ready to order?"

"Not exactly right now. I'm still waiting for the boys to get here." Soul said, ad May nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay, but I think they gave us a call on their orders, so I'm guessing you told them you were going here beforehand?" Soul gave a slight tilt of her head, but nodded. "Great! I already know what each of them wants. But I'm leaving because I can't stand staring at all the good food you guys are going to eat."May turned the dark haired bluenette. "And what'll you have Dawn?"

"It's going to get cold soon, so I'll enjoy an avocado toast with strawberry basil soup. For my drink, I'll have the peach and melon smoothie." May took her time to write the order down and went to everyone else.

"Grilled cheese with rhubarb, and a cherry salad. Also, I'm going to take some raspberry lemonade float." Soul said.

"Cucumber blueberry water and an olive panzanella, of course." Drew answered. With that, all eyes turned to the two Oak brothers.

"Why am I surrounded by vegans—" Green clamped Gary's mouth shut before the sentence went on.

"Could we look at the menu first?" He said, while May immediately ran to go get one. When she got back, she apologized again for the inconvenience, but Green just waved it off as if t didn't matter. It take him long to find something on the menu. "We'll both take the miso leek soup and matcha."

"Alrighty then, I'll being going _far away_ from here to go get your guys food." Her eyes narrowed at the kelly haired teenager when she said that. "Anyways, thank you for ordering here!"

While she was walking away, Gary freed himself form his younger brother's grip and sat right up. But only to call out on May, "Also, Drew here is on his period!" The brunette from afar couldn't help it, and gave a loud snort from the comment. At this point, both the younger Oak and Drew were just about ready to drag and throw him out of the restaurant.

"That was the first time someone has ever dared try to—" Drew was already grabbing Gary by the collar, but he refused to let his own joke die down. Seeing this as a disturbance, Dawn was trying to get Drew to let go of Gary. Green would've liked to knock out his brother, but they remained in public.

While the small bickering was happening at te table, a group of four teenagers were walking towards them. It was quite difficult not to take notice of their red and black appearances that gave off a harsh aura. However, they seemed friendly once they sat themselves down on the table.

"What happened?" Emo asked Dawn, who had given up on trying to pry off Drew.

"Gary here decided to say that Drew's on his period and May isn't," She explained.

"Drew, I can't believe you just got burned by him. You're the one who burns guys like Gary." The raven haired teenager commented at the invisible loss of Drew's pride.

"Either way it was a pretty good story to hear right now." They were all laughing and Drew turned his anger towards them. But he quickly looked at the smiling Soul and just turned his anger back towards Gary Oak.

"Drew just calm down, it's not like anyone's going to be telling gossip." Guren tried to settle down the situation, but got a look from Drew. This had caught Gen's red eye and he started to growl at the other teenager. Among this reaction, Soul's expression slightly change and glanced at the four boys. Immediately, they had stopped their behavior and went on as if noting ever happened, like she did afterwards.

"Drew, you better not start any fights later." She stated. "So just take a deep breath and remember the rest of your pride. Don't take it out on someone you barely know. Even though you two do look like a married couple." Upon this, the brunette and half of the tabled just giggled at the what she had said.

"Soul, you're always the one who's going to luck out of everything." He sighed, inhaling a deep breath. He finally let Gary loose, who just laid back on his seat.

"No hard feelings, though. Haven't you ever been joked on?" Gary opened one eye at Drew, who blinked at him. "I mean like, Green used to always say embarrassing things about me whenever I try to go out with someone. Right, Green?"

"I guess so, but it was because the girls back in our school were to homestead and controlling." Green admitted. "It was sorta for our own protection."

"See? Damaged pride isn't the worst thing in the world, Drew." Dawn pointed out.

"Says the girl with like, over 102 stories that involved many childhood downfalls." He snorted.

"...That's totally something you'd say after getting burned by someone you've barely known." She sighed, allowing herself to face the glass wall. But she turned towards the Oak brothers. "So how do you like it here so far?"

"Everyone seems to be a vegetarian, the sun shines way more than up north, and everyone seems to accept bisexuality." Gary stated to everyone. "Better than where we lived with all those shy new girls, frozen lakes in the winter, and everything wasn't expensive though. So yeah, we could get used a place like this."

"Your summary seems fairly tolerant. So, we'll take it as a compliment." Drew said.

"Well, most of us actually used to live in the city, but we like to stay up in the northern parts around the mountains." The girl with dark hair replied, continuing. "I kinda want to go back to the city, but the atmosphere there isn't as fun the beaches here."

"What now? All the guys here are male models or something?" Gary scoffed.

"Yeah. There's a male model at the table right now."

"Oh."

"She doesn't mean _you._ " Green whispered and he got an irritated look in exchange. He looked up at the rest of the table. "Sorry, he suffers from narcissism a lot. That's why I'm a jerk to him."

"That explains everything quite well already." Drew looked at the two of them. "So I'll exempt the two of you for just this once." While all of them were talking amongst each other at the table, May got back with stacks of plates and foods. Seeing this, Guren rushed to help her, while Lil' Rob caught the plates when they seemed as if they were about to fall. The brunette quickly thanked them and Soul, while serving out the various dishes.

"Sorry it took so long, I just— Crap." She quickly closed her mouth and tried to scoot away from the table. "If there's anything you need, it's okay to ring up another waiter."

"So it's that time of month isn't it?" Drew smiled to himself, taking a sip of the fruity water. May hesitated for a moment before marching her way to Drew.

"Just know, that _you_ 're the one who gave me these." She quickly grabbed for the plastic covered stick he held out. After that, she awkwardly walked away, trying to look as if nothing ever happened. Seeing this happened, the rest of the boys rolled their eyes at him.

"How long are you going to keep this kind of thing up?" Gen just gave him a look, before returning to eat his food. "Because I'm assuming you'll be doing this, until you're married." In reaction, Drew paused while drinking his water and quickly turned to face him.

"Just know that I only let you off the hook for having sass." The auburn haired teenager shook off what he had just said.

"Tch, you should just go ask out the Oak already."

"Maybe _I_ will." Everyone had normally reacted to this, but both Gary and Green had the need to immediately leave the table. However, Soul seemed more happy from this sparking conversation.

 **O~O**

In a room of modern furniture and silence, the curtains remained closed. No lights were turned on, But the sunlight somehow went through the curtains. Perhaps because they were far more of a palish taste pick. Obviously, the albescent drapery had been the fault of his older brother.

Although the room remained in a fairly decent tone of grey. But it wasn't dark enough to make the room pitch black. A teenager laid on the couch with a phone in his hand, looking through a few text messages. Ignoring them, a voicemail accidentally went off.

"Hey, get some more vitamin D out here. We _were_ expecting you to go eat out with us. Anyways, you should catch up with us, I think you'd like to meet the two new guys who got here. They say that they've ran away. I kinda need some back up at my house right now. _You better be there._ Paul, I know you're laying on that fucking couch right now. You're suppose to be hanging out with us."

A heavy sigh of distaste seemed to come from the figure after he heard the voicemail.

* * *

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
